The Two Of Us
by Titan18
Summary: #WeBelieveInYouKris -Huang Zi Tao itu mencintai Wu Yi Fan, Tao hanya tak ingin Penyesalannya akan membuatnya lumpuh untuk kedua kalinya. Biarkan Tao menikmati waktu yang telah disetting untuknya bersama Kris. / EXO FF - KrisTao - BL -Don't Like Don't Read :")


.

.

** The Two Of Us**

.

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

EXO Member...

**Genre :**

Romance - Angst - Hurt/Comfort - Family - Friendship

**Rated :**

T ( Teen )

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self || This story is MINE ^^  
**

**Warning : Boys Love**

.

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua menyalahkannya, airmata itu terus mengalir. Huang Zi Tao mendudukan dirinya dipojok kamar yang masih penuh dengan seluruh barang milik Kekasihnya Wu Yi Fan.

Tak ada yang menemaninya, sebuah pisau kecil yang sering dipakai Kyungsoo didapur berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Matanya membengkak, bibir tipisnya memucat dengan bekas darah yang hampir kering karena terusan digigit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bahkan tangan itu terus bergetar memeluk tubuh ringkih sendiri.

"Gege..."

Bagaikan mantra, kalimat itu terus terucap berulang kali hingga bibirnya tak sanggup lagi membentuk jelas setiap kosa kata yang diucapkannya. Bibirnya bergetar tak sanggup menyebut nama namja yang telah meninggalkannya.

'Aku sama sekali tak dapat memahamimu Gege'

Tao tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diluar sana, dan Huang Zi Tao sama sekali tak ingin tahu.

Bahkan saat manajer mereka murka dan mengumpat menyebut nama -Kris- dengan segala macam makian yang tak enak didengar membuat Huang Zi Tao hanya menunduk pasrah, sama seperti membernya yang lain.

Sepasang manik kelamnya mengamati seluruh pelosok kamar yang akan segera dikosongkan, menatap tak ikhlas pada sebuah boneka yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya.

"Ace, kenapa gege selama ini menipu kita? Apa benar yang dikatakan Manajer kalau Gege lah yang menghianati kita?"

Tao mendengus saat menyadari pertanyaan yang menuntut itu sama sekali tak berguna, mungkin Tao terlalu gila dengan keputusan Kris yang diluar pengetahuannya.

"Akhh... kau ingat Ace? setiap malam saat semua member terlelap aku dan gege akan secara diam-diam menuju ruang tengah dan tidur bersama di sofa kecil itu, aku bahkan sering kali cemburu padamu hanya karena gege terus memamerkanmu dimana-mana"

Tes -

Tes -

Namja manis itu menarik surai rambut pendeknya dengan geram, "Gege bodoh, kau bahkan belum memutuskanku"

Tao sudah mendengarnya, gosip tentang curahan hatinya yang merasa terkhianati dan mencurahkan itu semua pada jejaring sosial. Saat itu, Tao benar-benar tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu dari dua staff yang berbicara didekat toilet lantai 3 gedung SM.

Tao akui, dirinya memang merasa terkhianati. Wu Yi Fan kejam? Ya maka Tao akan mengangguk membenarkan, oh astaga... Tapi bagaimanapun juga Huang Zi Tao mencintainya.

Huang Zi Tao mencintai Wu Yi Fan.

Sangat.

Dan inilah yang membuat Tao kesal, dia sama sekali tak pernah membicarakan hal ini melalui instagram ataupun weibo seperti dikatan Fans. Huang Zi Tao berani bersumpah untuk itu, tolong jangan menyebarkan hal yang membuat masalah kesalahpahamannya dengan Kris nanti.

Ponselnya disita, Huang Zi Tao lah yang pertama kali membiarkan ponselnya diambil oleh Manager.

Apa yang bisa dibuatnya? Kris sama sekali tak menghubungi, namja itu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Brengsek.

Tao ingin me-wushu Kris hingga babak belur sekarang, itu lebih baik daripada dirinya ditinggalkan tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Namja manis itu segera bangkit dan mengambil pisau dapur berukuran kecil tadi dan menyembunyikannya dibalik hoodie putih yang dipakainya saat ini, langkah kaki yang terdengar jelas didepan kamar membuat nafas Tao meningkat.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Tao menghapus bekas airmata yang sama sekali percuma, matanya tetap bengkak?! Pasti, dan member lain pun tak bodoh untuk menebaknya.

Cklek,

"Kau disini Tao Baby?"

Suho memasuki kamar itu dengan langkah yang terlihat mantap, namja tampan Leader EXO itu tersenyum miris saat merasakan Tao menghindar saat sedikit lagi Suho berhasil memeluknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung" ucapan itu dingin, menusuk tajam kedalam hati Suho.

Tao memandang sang Leader tanpa senyum, dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Suho dalam keadaan tak percaya.

Tao mengabaikannya?!

Tap -

Tap -

'Sehari berlalu. Jumat, Enam belas Mei' Tao mengeja setiap kosa katanya saat matanya tak sengaja menatap kalender yang tergantung didekat Ruang tengah Dorm mereka.

Ya, Huang Zi Tao bersikap biasa saja saat mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa lembut yang sering menjadi tempatnya bermesraan bersama Kris saat di Dorm. Menutup matanya saat pandangan member lainnya seolah siap mengintimidasinya, Tao sadar sudah sejak pagi dirinya menyembunyikan diri didalam kamar Kris.

Tubuhnya pegal, tak urung rasa lapar dan haus menekannya.

Sayang sekali, Tao terlalu egois untuk membiarkan tubuhnya mendapatkan vitamin dan segala macam asupan sehat untuk tubuhnya. Berpikirlah rasional, Kris meninggalkannya untuk alasan yang tidak Tao tahu, menuntut SM? Tanpa membicarakannya dengan Tao dulu? Kenapa Kris tak mengajaknya juga eoh?

Tao mengumpat.

'Aku masih mencintaimu yang Egois, Wu Yi Fan Bodoh'

"Kau ingin makan Tao -er? Ini sudah pukul empat sore kau tahu" ucapan manis dengan suara yang sengaja dilembutkan terdengar ditelinganya, ini suara Luhan.

Tao tahu mereka mengkhawatirkannya, hanya saja...

'Dammit Wu Yi Fan' Tao bahkan sudah kehilangan moodnya untuk sekedar memikirkan hal mengisi perut, dengan santai Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

Diam lagi.

"Bagaimana cara membujuknya lagi?" bisik Xiumin, kondisi maknae EXO M mereka terlihat sangat parah. Ya Tuhan, ingin sekali Xiumin beranjak dari dalam DORM dan mengajak maknaenya itu terbang ke China sekarang juga.

Membawanya ke seseorang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab akan masalah mereka saat ini, Wu Yi Fan.

Dan sialnya, staff SM sudah dengan jelas mengurung mereka didalam DORM. Hell NO~ bahkan sekedar menghubungi teman atau menyentuh ponsel saja tidak bisa, mereka seperti tahanan.

Mereka sama sekali tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Dduizzhang EXO M -Kris- diluar sana, bagaimana fans mereka saat ini. Mereka terkurung tanpa tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan, dan sekarang Huang Zi Tao pun ikut berdiam diri.

Suho yang sudah bergabung bersama mereka saling berpandangan tanpa sanggup berkata apapun, Baekhyun yang menangis didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang terus menggenggam tangan Kai erat, meremasnya terlalu kuat hingga Kai harus bersikap sok kuat menahan sakit. Luhan yang memang duduk disamping Tao hanya mengelus surai rambut yang berantakan.

Lainnya mencari posisi mereka masing-masing, tak ada yang berani berbicara saat ini.

Semuanya terlalu sensitif bagi Tao, satu-satunya harapan mereka adalah Manajer mereka datang dengan Kabar bahwa Kris akan tetap bersama EXO.

Walaupun hal itu masih menjadi tanda tanya besar yang tak sanggup dijamin, terlalu berharap dan berakhir kecewa? itu lebih buruk.

"Sekarang,,," Tao menahan ucapannya, masih dengan mata yang tertutup sembari besandar Huang Zi Tao tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang jika aku memiliki mesin waktu, aku akan mengulang semuanya-

Hanya Kris ge, aku ingin merasakan kembali saat-saat bersamanya. Takdir tak akan berubah Hyung -Gege -Kkamjong -Sehunnie. Takdir tak akan berubah, Kris akan tetap memilih pergi dan hingga akhirnya itu tiba aku hanya ingin merekam segala kenangan bersamanya"

Tes -

Tes -

Air mata itu kembali jatuh tanpa dicegah,

"Aku bersamanya, **The Two Of Us**"

Tao membuka matanya, air mata terus menerus mengalir tanpa henti. Huang Zi Tao menatap membernya dengan senyuman tertahan.

"Aku kehilangannya... Huang Zi Tao kehilangan Wu Yi Fan"

**'One Mistake got One Regret'**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-The Second Time-

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Huang Zi Tao imnida"

Suho tersenyum sopan, mempersilahkan namja cantik dengan lingkaran mata khas yang memasuki dorm mereka.

"Masuklah, Tao. Panggil aku Suho Hyung, tempat ini akan menjadi bagian dari dirimu juga"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo baru kembali dari dapur terkejut melihat Suho yang membawa seorang namja disampingnya,

"Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada sang Leader.

"Dia Tao, namja ini yang akan menjadi anggota ke 12 dalam grup kita jika debut"

Ucapan sang Leader mengejutkan keduanya, keduanya dan member lainnya memang sudah mendengar bahwa mereka akan kedatangan anggota baru sebelum rencana debut mereka tercium pers.

"Selamat datang Dongsaeng" sambut Luhan hangat.

Tao tersenyum manis dengan hangatnya, " Terima kasih gege"

Mereka terkejut, tentu saja selain nama mereka sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai asal-usul member baru ini.

"Kau orang China?"

"Ya, aku sudah mengenal kalian semua dari data yang diberikan Manager hyung padaku" ucap Tao manis.

Suho mengambil alih, namja itu dapat melihat Tao yang kelelahan. "Nanti saja perkenalannya, ini masih terlalu pagi. Member yang lain juga masih tidur, aku tahu kau cukup kelelahan Tao."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya sopan, memang dia cukup capek mengingat pukul 3 pagi tadi baru saja tiba di bandara Incheon.

Suho mengantar Tao memasuki kamarnya.

Sang leader tersenyum kecil melihat tiga member lainnya tidur tanpa sama sekali terganggu kehadiran mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu mereka Tao?"

Huang Zi Tao tersenyum kecil, "Aku sudah tahu hyung, kan data kalian sudah dibacakan" ujarnya tenang.

"Itu Baekhyun Hyung" Huang Zi Tao menunjuk dua namja yang sedang tertidur sembari memeluk bantalnya erat.

"Chanyeol Hyung ne?" ucapnya sembari menunjuk sosok tampan namja yang lebih memilih tertidur tanpa mengenakan atasan, mungkin karena musim dingin akan tetapi pemanas ruangannya terlalu berlebihan.

"Sedangkan itu Xiumin hyung"

Sang leader mengangguk senang, walaupun mereka belum debut tapi tampaknya Tao sudah benar-benar mencari tahu tentang mereka. Namja itu puas dengan pengetahuan member barunya dan yang akan menjadi maknae dalam subgrup mereka yaitu EXO M.

"Kau menempati bed yang masih kosong itu, istirahatlah. Siang ini kita akan menuju gedung trainee SM untuk berlatih"

Tao mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

.

"A-Anyeonghaseyo Hu-Huang Zi Tao imnida" ucapnya gugup.

Saat kembali dibangunkan pukul 8 pagi untuk sarapan, Tao menatap gugup kearah seluruh member yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Dia yang dikatakan manager hyung pada kita, Tao akan menjadi bagian dari kita mulai sekarang" ucap sang Leader.

Beberapa dari mereka menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti tanpa membuat satu protes apapun, hal ini tanpa sadar membuat Huang Zi Tao menarik napas lega.

"Cepatlah sarapan Hyung, aku lapar"

Ucapan penuh tuntutan itu membuat Tao sedikit melirik kearah namja yang berbicara tadi, Kim Jongin atau Kai.

"Tao, hemm apa lingkaran matamu karena kau kurang tidur?" pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kim Jongdae membuat member lain kembali melirik namja cantik itu.

Seraya tersenyum, Tao mengangguk "Aniyo Chen Hyung, ini sejak lahir" ucapnya manis.

"Panda" satu kata pelan tanpa nada berarti berhasil membuat Tao melirik kearah namja yang duduk paling ujung didekat Suho.

"Kungfu Panda, Ya. Mereka sering menjulukiku _Kungfu Panda_, Kris gege"

Kris sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya saat sadar ternyata Huang Zi Tao mendengar julukan kecilnya.

"Hahaha Kungfu panda? Memangnya kau bisa _Martial art_?"

"Ne sejak kecil aku berlatih Wushu Luhan ge"

Member EXO tampak kagum menatap namja cantik itu, sedangkan Tao hanya bisa tersenyum malu saja. Sedikit berharap bahwa keputusannya kali ini tak akan salah.

.

.

.

.

Tik .. Tok .. Tik .. Tok ..

Detak jarum jam besar yang berada di ruang tengah dorm EXO terus bersahutan, waktu berjalan terus. Keheningan suasana itu sama sekali tak mengusik Tao yang sedang terpaku pada layar android ditangannya.

Matanya tampak fokus, beberapa digit angka dan huruf kombinasi yang sangat membingungkan sama sekali tak menghambat Tao yang tak terlihat kesulitan.

Tit~

'Yeah, berhasil' batinnya senang.

Cklek –!

Bunyi hendel pintu yang dibuka membuat Tao terkesiap sebentar namun sudah kembali menguasai raut wajahnya.

"Tao ? Kau belum tidur?" tanya sang Happy Virus EXO –Park Chanyeol.

Matanya melirik kearah jarum jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku bosan Hyung, dan memainkan game saja".

Chanyeol mendekati namja manis itu, duduk bersama di sofa dan melihat layar ponsel android Tao yang menunjukan game _Angry Bird_ yang sedang di _Pause_.

"Pantas saja, saat bangun tadi kau tidak ada di kamar" ucap Chanyeol setengah mengantuk. Namja tinggi itu berpindah tempat dan berbaring di sofa panjang dengan meletakan bantal yang dibawanya tadi.

Tao terkekeh manis, dia memang baru satu hari bersama mereka. Tapi namja panda itu dapat mengetahui kebiasaan salah satu calon membernya yaitu Byun Baekhyun yang hobby sekali menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan saat tidur.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol sering keluar tengah malam mencari dingin AC daripada menurunkan Suhu dan membuat Baekhyun yang tak bisa tidur.

'Mereka, pasangan Happy Virus Couple itu manis sekali' pikir Tao asal.

"Hm...tidurlah Tao, besok kita masih harus latihan di gedung SM." Ingat Chanyeol, namja itu kembali menutup matanya dan segera terlelap.

Tao menyentuh layar ponselnya dan seketika tampilan berganti kembali dengan beberapa gambar kombinasi rumit sebelum Tao kembali menggesarnya lagi dan berganti menjadi tampilan _Video Live_.

Dia dapat menyaksikan beberapa calon membernya yang tengah tidur dikamar masing-masing.

"Sempurna" bisik namja cantik itu pelan.

Matanya menatap sendu kearah _single bad_ yang memperlihatkan namja tampan dengan struktur wajah sempurna, Tao tersenyum tipis -Wu Yi Fan- namja itu membuat Tao merasa menjadi Namja yang paling beruntung karena mendapatkannya.

Beranjak perlahan tanpa membuat gerakan berisik yang membangunkan salah satu Hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Namja panda itu berjalan hampir berjinjit jika dilihat, sedikit merapikan selimut _room mate_nya Baekhyun yang berantakan dan tersenyum menatap Xiumin yang nyenyak.

Tao menaiki kasurnya sendiri, setelah memastikan alarm weker yang terletak pada nakas kecil disebelah ranjangnya akan tepat berbunyi enam pagi.

Dia hanya punya waktu beberapa jam lagi untuk sekedar beristirahat.

Yah, walaupun tanpa diset pun Tao akan otomatis bangun pagi. Bahkan jauh duluan dibandingkan _room mate_ kamarnya.

Tao hanya sudah terbiasa.

Sangat terbiasa.

Mata dengan lingkaran cantik khasnya tertutup dan membawa sang pemilik ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Prok .. Prok .. Prok

Tao menepuk tangannya heboh, sesuai dengan takdir ternyata calon membernya adalah para kumpulan namja yang sangat berbakat.

Masih dengan menatap kagum, matanya terus menatap tiap gerakan sexy dance yang dilakukan Kai –nama kecil dari Kim Jongin berlatih salah satu dance teaser miliknya.

Alunan Music _My Lady_ –EXO nama grup yang akan mereka pakai nanti.

Do Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Kai dan memberikan namja tampan berkulit tan itu sebotol air mineral dan handuk kecil.

"Kau hebat Jongin –ah" ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

Kai hanya tertawa kecil melihat pandangan memuja Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat indah miliknya.

"Aku tahu Hyung" jawabnya narsis dan mengacak asal rambut namja pendek itu.

Kyungsoo mengernyit saat rambutnya yang tadi rapi malah berantakan.

Tao tersenyum saja melihat interaksi kedua orang itu, merasa bosan disela kegiatan mereka Tao mengambil ipod miliknya dan mencolokkan kabel headset mini.

Sret...

"Hmm"

Tao tak kaget saat seseorang menarik pasangan sebelah headsetnya.

"Gege" ucap Tao sembari tersenyum kecil.

Merasa tak ada respon berarti, Tao kembali tertawa dan memasangkan sebelah kabel tersisa ketelinganya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya yang sedikit menghentak saat terdengar suara khas salah satu sunbae mereka di SM.

_Super Junior – Sorry Sorry_

"Kau dari Qingdao bukan?"

Suara dalam khas milik Wu Yi Fan membuat Tao menolehkan kepalanya dan mengangguk saja.

"Ne, gege" Tao merasa aneh, alasan yang simple karena dia memang belum terbiasa dengan anggota lainnya. dan Karena Wu Yi Fan lah sosok disampingnya ini, menikmati saat _pertama kali_ Kris berinteraksi dengannya.

"Jangan terlalu gugup Tao –er"

Namja panda itu tersipu mendengar panggilan manis yang dilayangkan Kris padanya.

Kris menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Tao tanpa permisi, "Aku lelah, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar" sahut Kris sembari menutup matanya.

Tao hanya merespon dengan gumaman kecil, memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang bersandar pada dinding kaca agar membuat Kris lebih nyaman.

Tiit...

Lagu kembali berganti dengan suasana yang mendukung.

_SNSD – Complete_

Suho tersenyum kecil melihat Tao yang tanpa sadar tertidur dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Kris.

Lay yang bersandar dipangkauan Suho memainkan ponselnya fokus,

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang Lay?"

"Pukul 12 lewat 45 menit,sudah siang. Ayo pergi makan siang, setelah ini kita masih ada latihan lagi." Ajak Lay yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

Suho ikut beranjak dan memberi kode pada yang lainnya,

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Sehun, calon member termuda diantara mereka.

Suho hanya mengibaskan tangannya "biarkan saja, kita akan membawa makan siang untuk mereka saja. Ayo pergi" ajaknya.

.

.

.

.

Begitu mereka pergi, Huang Zi Tao kembali membuka matanya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat berhati-hati Huang Zi Tao mencari tombol kamera, mengarahkan lensanya kearah mereka berdua.

Klik.

Tao melihat hasilnya puas, sekarang Huang Zi Tao tak akan lagi menyianyiakan apapun moment saat bersama Kris nanti.

Semuanya sama, tak ada satupun berubah dimasa ini.

Huang Zi Tao hanya akan menghadapi kesempatannya yang kedua dengan tenang, tanpa merusak apa yang telah digariskan Tuhan padanya.

Tao tak akan melawan takdir, karena semuanya akan indah pada waktunya.

Segala yang Huang Zi Tao lakukan saat ini hanyalah untuk Kris, Tao hanya tak ingin Kenangan Kris -Wu Yi Fan- hilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menikmati kesempatan kedua yang diberikan.

* * *

Flashback

16 Mei 2014 -Seoul.

Pukul 22:59 KST

Semuanya tertidur dikamar mereka masing-masing, berbanding terbalik dengan seorang namja manis yang masih memandang layar TV dengan tidak fokus. Matanya bergerak resah, tampilan program yang menampilkan salah satu drama Korea yang memang digemari sama sekali tak membuatnya tertarik.

Pisau kecil yang berada didalam Hoodienya sebelum ini telah berpindah kedalam genggamannya, keringat dingin sama sekali tak membuatnya bergerak seinchipun.

Jantungnya berdebar, Tao merasa inilah saat dimana dirinya akan mengakhiri Cerita mereka berdua yang telah berakhir sia-sia.

Sedih?! Tao memandang dalam diam Jam dinding besar di atas posisi TV.

Jarum itu terus berputar detik-menuju menit-berlalu hingga mencapai pukul 23:30

Merasa sedikit keram, Huang Zi Tao menggerakan tubuhnya melakukan peregangan hingga matanya bertubrukan dengan gambar kedua belas member dan logo seruan EXO yang terkenal 'We Are One'.

"Gege... Ruangan ini terasa berbeda, terlalu luas. Bukankah biasanya gege akan bersamaku disini? Menemaniku disaat member lainnya sudah lebih dulu tertidur?"

Tao tertawa kecil saat matanya melihat wajah Kris yang tersenyum merangkulnya di dalam potret itu.

"Aku ingin sekali bersamamu saat ini Ge, sebelum kenangan ini menjadi jauh"

Tao menelan ludahnya paksa, tenggorokan terasa sakit karena kurangnya cairan. Oh Huang Zi Tao menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangis dalam kurun waktu dua hari ini.

Mereka... member EXO dan Wu Yi Fan terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Huang Zi Tao lah yang menjadi korban dari segala pertikaian ini, Huang Zi Tao tak sanggup. Huang Zi Tao lemah.

Iris gelapnya kembali terpaku pada pantulan sinar yang disebabkan oleh tajamnya pisau, matanya bergerak semakin tak konsen. Tak urung badannya bergetar saat menggerakan pisau itu kepermukaan perutnya yang hanya dilapisi Kaos berwarna putih polos.

Tao menggenggam pisau itu dengan kuat, mengayukannya sekali lagi dengan cepat menembus tubuhnya.

JLEEBBB!

"Hiks" Tao menggigit bibirnya, airmata kembali menurun menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Wu...fan ge-ge... Akhhh...Hikss.. Ap-po" Tao menarik napasnya yang terasa semakin berat, pegangannya terlepas membiarkan pisau itu menancap dengan dialiri darah berwarna merah segar tanpa henti.

Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Huang Zi Tao berbaring. Menarik boneka kecil berwarna putih bersih didalam dekapannya dan tersenyum tenang.

"Good Night Ace"

Sebelum mata itu tertutup sempurna, Huang Zi Tao seolah merasa Kris berada didekatnya. Namja tampan bermarga Wu itu melihatnya dengan pandangan tak berdaya, membuat senyuman Tao luntur seketika.

"Sekali saja Tuhan, ijinkan aku bersamanya lagi"

Waktu terus berjalan,

23:57

Tik... 23:58

Tok... 23:59

00:01

**Perjalanan waktu** adalah sebuah konsep berjalan maju atau mundur ke titik berbeda dalam waktu, mirip seperti kita bergerak dalam ruang.

Manusia nyatanya selalu berjalan dalam waktu; dalam cara segaris, dari waktu sekarang ke masa depan per satuan waktu sampai _kematiannya._

Disaat terakhirnya, Huang Zi Tao sadar inilah pilihannya.

Bunuh Diri bukanlah Takdirnya, tapi hanya ini satu-satu pilihan untuknya sekarang. Berharap satu pilihan untuk mendapatkan satu kesempatan.

Sebagaimana takdir yang terus berjalan, Huang Zi Tao memilih untuk kembali bersama Kris.

dan,

Tuhan mengabulkannya, bersama Kris -Mereka Berdua- hingga waktu berlalu dan keduanya menjalani takdir mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao terbangun diatas ranjang luasnya yang terasa lembut, bola mata kelam itu tampak indah saat terbuka.

Sret.

Matanya menyipit saat menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan sinar lampu,

CKLEK –

"Kau sudah bangun sayang? Bukannya pagi ini kau akan mengikuti Audisi itu" seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat segar dan cantik tampak berjalan tanpa canggung membuka tirai jendela kamar anaknya.

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Audisi?"

Sang Nyonya Huang memutar bola matanya bosan, sepertinya anaknya lupa kalau semalam dia sendiri yang menyuruh Nyonya Huang membangunkannya.

"Ya sayang, Audisi ... Apa itu... Hmm... SM entertainment ?! Ahh... lupakan, cepat bangun dan segera rapikan tempat tidurmu sendiri"

Bahkan saat Nyonya Huang berlalu, Tao masih tak sanggup untuk mengerjapkan matanya.

Tik..

Tok..

Tik..

Senyuman manis tersemat membentuk cengiran yang terlihat sempurna, matanya menjelajahi setiap pelosok kamarnya sendiri.

"Kali ini saja, biarkan Tao kembali merasakan detik kebersamaannya bersama Wu Yi Fan."

**'One Choice get One Hope'**

.

.

.

.

**E N D**

#WeBelieveInYouKris #StayStrongEXO

#KrisTao_FanTao

Author ga tau harus ngomong apa, author hanya menuangkan keinginan author yang sangat tidak masuk akal dalam FF ini. Apa cerita ini membingungkan dan membuat bingung?! Arghh... Molla, author juga bingung.

Huang Zi Tao itu mencintai Wu Yi Fan, Tao hanya tak ingin Penyesalannya akan membuatnya lumpuh untuk kedua kalinya. Biarkan Tao menikmati waktu yang telah disetting untuknya bersama Kris.

Tao-ya, Kris-ah. We are Proud to Be KrisTao ( Taoris ) Shipper.

Hailang + Fan Qin = KTShipper yeaahhhh~ FanTao yeahhhhhh~

**Mind to Review?! (x)**

.

.

.

.

.

XOXO

- We Are One -


End file.
